The Quiet Things that no one ever Knows
by Meghan Marie Cullen
Summary: dPansy Parkinson throws the Hogwarts crowd a winter party to get everyone into the holiday season. When Draco falls for a girl in a mysterious mask, will she be the one to keep him from becoming a devilish being, and a servant of the dark lord? DG.


**The Quiet Things that no one ever Knows**

_By: Marie Massacre_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters, for if I did, I wouldn't be writing crappy fanfiction. And Id be rich. And Famous.

**Summary: **Pansy Parkinson throws the Hogwarts crowd a winter party to get everyone into the holiday season. When Draco falls for a girl in a mysterious mask, will she be the one to keep him from becoming a devilish being, and servant of the dark lord like his father? D/G.

**Rating: **T for Teen, just because of some close encounters, and some mild language.

The only light in the room was being omitted from a few candles sitting on small wooden shelves that lined the walls. The air was thick with perfume and oils, and was heating up as more people entered through the large wooden archway. The masks they wore brightened the room, each one decorated with glitter and color, accentuating the black clothes beneath.

Draco looked around. Pansy really had gone all out. The room was filling to capacity, and a sultry music was playing to set the mood. He slid his emerald, lined with silver mask over his eyes and began to strut about the room. His blonde hair was shaggier than usual, hanging loosely about his face. He spotted Pansy in the corner, sipping a red colored drink from a thin champagne flute. "My dear," he said, taking her free hand in his and pressing his lips to her dry, cold flesh, "this is quite a party."

Pansy giggled, and pulled her hand free. "Thank you Draco…I invited almost everyone, and a few others to boot…I figured a variety would make the evening more, interesting."

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Now, you have me interested. Who else did you invite?"

"Well, the golden trio. Maybe a little wine will loosen them up…" she said, nodding to the opposite corner where Draco could make out the lightening bold scar sitting on top of a scarlet mask.

Draco smirked. He wouldn't mind seeing Potter drink himself into embarrassment. He was almost certain Potter couldn't hold his liquor. "I applaud you." He said, tipping his head at her.

Pansy smiled. "And Draco, there's another thing I'd like to show you…"

She led him to the back of the room, to a small wooden door. She pushed it open, and he followed her into the tiny, circular room. There were no doors or windows, just walls covered in a light rose paint. On the wall to his right, Draco noticed a small mirror, to which Pansy had slowly made her way over to.

"This mirror…is very special…." She hissed. "Just look straight into it, and whisper, _ividia luste,"_

In the corner of the mirror, Draco could see a door appear on the other side of the room. His eyes glinted with fascination as Pansy pushed open the other door.

The room was dark, but for a single candle. Draco could make out the outline of a large round bed, without pillows, or thick sheets. The whole room smelled of lavender, and the floor was littered with rose petals.

"Pansy. This is brilliant," he breathed.

Pansy giggled again, tossing back the last of her drink. "Bring someone hear tonight if it pleases you Draco." She said, and left.

Draco smiled. He would take full advantage of that offer.

Ginny Weasley walked around the room, peering through the dimness at the masked faces of her fellow Hogwarts students. Almost all 7th and 6th years had been invited to the Parkinson house over their Christmas break for a winter party. The theme was Masquerade in Black, so Ginny had donned a simple sapphire colored masked with silver trimmings and a little silver stars imprinted on it, atop a short, sleeveless black dress her she had gotten cheap at a muggle sale.

She couldn't recognize anyone in their disguises, so she headed to the back of the room towards the open bar. Ginny wasn't a drinker, but she thought maybe a sip of something would relax her.

The man at the bar wore no mask, and Ginny could see he was tall and handsome. His eyes went over her whole body, from her wispy red curls, to her slender waist, to her creamy legs. She smiled as she felt his hot gaze on her, and sat down on a stool. He leaned on the bar towards her, and asked, "What'll ya have?"

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but quickly realized she had no idea what to order. "Um…you choose," she said, trying to conceal her inexperience. He winked at her, turned around, and went to work mixing different liquids, whose name or purpose Ginny didn't know.

Draco worked his way through the crowd, trying to find the perfect person to take to the room Pansy had made available to him. He was already feeling the wine he had consumed in his stomach, making his stride become loose and his eyes hungry. He spotted a set of thin legs at the bar, and quickly made his way towards the owner.

He spotted the bartender throwing drink after drink into a cup, and hand it to the girl whose legs Draco had become entranced by. He stepped behind her and pulled the glass from her hand as she raised it to her lips. She squeaked in surprise.

"My good man," he said, eyeing up the bartender. "Are you trying to get this, _beautiful_ girl drunk off her ass with her first sip?" he accused, and dumped the drink into the nearest sink. "I'm afraid this might've been a little strong for your taste Madame." He said, feeling very smooth and seductive.

Ginny sighed. She should've known better than to let the barman make her a drink of his own. "Then I'll have a….um…" she choked out, trying to sound mature. Failing miserably.

Draco saw her attempts and plunged in to rescue her. "Just give her a cocktail," he said to the bartender. The bartender looked disappointed that his hopes of getting Ginny to go with him had failed, and he got the drink for her that Draco had requested.

Ginny took a small sip as he handed it to her, and looked over at Draco. "Thank you," she said gratefully. Her cheeks had blushed a little, and Draco was certain.

This was the girl he would take to the room.

"Are you a friend of Pansy's?" he asked, sitting down next to her, and attempting to start conversation.

Ginny tried to think fast. She wanted to seem older and worldly…liked by all. "We've spoken before, yes." She said in a low, sultry voice she never heard come from herself before.

Draco's eyes darted from the girl's lips to her chest, which was pooping out of the top of her black dress, and down to her legs again, which draped across the barstool perfectly. "And do you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, do you?"

"Of course." He pulled his chair closer to her, and placed his lips to her ear. "I'd like to get to know you better…"

Ginny shivered. She hadn't expected him to move so fast. But this was her chance to prove she wasn't the innocent little angel everyone seemed to think she was. She was as fragile and delicate as she seemed. Ginny wanted to do something extreme….and this boy would help her. "Oh?" she whispered, taking another sip of her drink.

"Yes…meet me by the back door in 10?" he smirked, nibbling on her earlobe.

Ginny squirmed in surprise, almost spilling her drink. "Perfect…" she whispered.

Draco smiled and stood up. He pulled a silver pen from his pocket, and a small slip of paper. He bent over on the bar to write something on it, slipped it into her hand, and strutted away.

Ginny watched him go, and unfolded the piece of paper.

_Make it Count. _

A smile shudder crept down her spine, and she smiled once more as she finished off the remainder of her drink. Maybe tonight would be more fun than she planned….

****

Authors Notes: The next chapter will be a little more mature. I know Pansy is a little out of character, but I needed her to grow up a little for this fic. This is my first try at writing a more mature fanfiction, so please review!


End file.
